zombiekillahfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
ZombieKillah Wiki General Rules For all users there are some rules that will be put up in the website. If there are users that go against these rules, admins have the right to ban. Rules are basic info that is put up in websites in hopes of getting users to observe proper behavior and etiquette. #'MAJOR RULE!!' vandalism is strongly prohibited. #Any links that lead to porn or shock sites are not allowed (strongly prohibited in articles). #Swearing is allowed but please use moderately. #User's blogs have to be related to the wiki, zombie games, movies, and any zombie related topics. #Never promote your wiki/website in this website. This is Zombiekillah Wiki, not Promote-a-wiki!! (This excludes links to community central/ community central chat). 'Account Rules!' #'Always' remember to maintain the security of your password and identification as well as to be fully responsible for all the use of your account and the actions that take place under your name. #Each user can only have one account that should be used for editing, chat, etc. #Sockpuppets: When banned, a user should only wait until the ban time expires. It is the user that is actually banned for his actions and his account. Note: Please remember that this page should only be edited by admins, chat mods and rollbackers, and must not- I repeat- MUST NOT be edited by any regular users. Trying to do so will only get you banned. ZombieKillah Wiki Chat Rules Chat is meant to be a friendly place for zombie killers to chill and discuss whatever topics they like. This feature can be taken away from a user at any time by an admin, chat moderator or rollbacker. These three types of users can be identified by a star next to their name on the right-hand bar. *Like it is said above in the wiki rules, links that lead to pornographic sites are not allowed. *All users must speak english for clear understanding, and users must use proper grammar when interacting with other users. Come on guys, we know how to speak proper English. So things like "OMG gurl, u jus ask fo mah numbah, ammah giv u mah num!! I wana b yo bff". Talking in another language is acceptable, but only do this in private chat and not in open chat. *We're telling you to speak in proper English but this doesn't mean you have to speak in a very sophisticated way as one would ever imagine such as utilizing gargantuan idioms to fabricate your intelligence *Swearing is allowed, but to be moderately used: You can swear when you're in chat as long as you're not abusing the privilege to do so. This also applies when joking around the chat room with someone such as calling them: Betch/bitch, a-hole. *No spamming: This means no repeatedly asking nonsensical question, and pointless links that lead into nothing. *Roleplaying Prohibited: Roleplaying barrier is activated on this website. Not everyone's likes are the same as yours, and doing roleplay with someone could scare other users and report you to an admin. *Talk to a private user?: If you want to have a personal talk with someone, request a private conversation with them. If he/she is being abusive towards you refuse stop chatting with her and refuse to have a chat with her again, report to an admin or chatmod that is present. *Take Responsibility: Did one of your siblings fiddle with your profile while you are away and it got you banned from the whole site? As the account holder, you will take responsibility for any'' ''posts under YOUR name. Maintain the the security of your password and identification. *As stated above, pornographic website links are prohibited and will cause pollution to the chat: Links that you post must be Safe For Work. *Racism is Prohibited: Racism if prohibited in this website, putting up a fight just because they have a different ethnical race and religion is very pointless. This will earn you a ban. *Wikis: Links to other wikis are okay to be posted, as long as you don't flood the chat saying "Hey guys come to this wiki (Link of the website)" repeatedly, this is considered as SPAM. Post links to a wiki 2-5 times, between half an hour after posting the previous link. *Sexual Talk: Sexual talk is allowed, but again, use moderately. If you want to have Sexual Talk with someone, for Christ's sake, at least do it on private chat. *Overusage of emoticons is also considered as spam, as it can flood the chat. People! There's no need to "test" emoticons. Simply ask for a page with a list of emoticons. See MediaWiki:Emoticons for the list of usable emoticons. *Never get people to do something just to have them banned. Doing so will have you banned as well. *Please avoid posting links to your wiki just for the sake of getting more editors and users. This place is not a place for promotion of other place. So please we beg you, shut up about the links. Chat Strikes If you break rules while you are inside the chat room, you're actions will only be tolerated for a short time and a few times only. Strikes are warnings to the users disobeying. When the strike reaches 3, the user will be banned from the chatroom. Admin *Chat moderators must always ''give reasons for bans. If a moderator fails to do so they will be demoted *All rollbackers, moderators and admins that are not bureaucrats can be demoted at any time for wrongdoing *Demotions will be supplied to users who vandalise *Any misuse of power will have consequences Read These #What is a spam? #Rules of Categorizing 'Note to Smrrna134: '''I suggest you lock this page so that other users do not add unreasonable guidelines. -Angel-Link- 16:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Info Category:Rules